


1999

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 90s, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Pretentious 90s AU where Dan and Phil just hang out.





	1999

**Prompt** :

* * *

 

Dan grabbed at the messy curls that sat on top of his head in a futile attempt to tame them. His dad had been on his case about getting a haircut but a part of him wanted to grow it out and have that messy look. The curls he’d been desperately trying to tame popped in defiance and he couldn’t help but let out a sigh. For now, he would just have to be content with trying to be cooler than he actually was.

If Dan could describe himself simply, his title would be “an avid over-thinker, trying not to think about things”. All Dan wanted to do was embrace just coasting from one thing to another. He wanted do whatever felt right to him in the moment. He spent so much time in his own head and not living life freely. He was young, his best friend (and secret boyfriend) had access to a car, and there was this big world he had yet to really experience for himself. No matter how hard he tried to push outwards, somehow he still found himself trapped inside his own mind and house.

Sometimes, Dan really wanted to get away. He wasn’t living a bad life or anything but he just wanted to escape it every now and then. Whether it was lying on his bed, listening to Radiohead, Green Day, or the occasional Spice Girls, and everything and anything in between, he loved to get lost in some lyrics and let his mind wander. Time was charging at him so fast that he wanted moments where everything was still. The ones where there is not a lot going on yet they stand out so clearly when they were remembered. It’s why the wall in front of his desk was covered with polaroids of memories he never wanted to forget. What could he say, he was sentimental.

The soft click of Dan unfastening one strap of his overalls accompanied the sound of his thoughts. This was one of his favorite outfits: floral button up, overalls, two chokers layered on top on each other, and Nike trainers to bring it all together. If he was going to be completely honest the shirt was one of his father’s old bowling shirts but he just loved it so much. His extensive choker collection was the only other thing that rivaled his love for it.

Deciding he had spent enough time dissecting his appearance, Dan pulled himself away from his mirror. If he stayed there any longer he would never leave his room. He made his way downstairs, humming the tune of “Smells Like Teen Spirit“ as the old wood of the house creaked beneath him. Just as he reached the landing of the stairs, the phone started to ring.

He headed in the direction of the phone and pulled the phone off the wall and leant against it. “Hello, Howell residence this is Daniel speaking,” Dan greeted formally.

“Yes, this is a Phillip Michael Lester. I was wondering if my evening could be graced by your presence tonight,” Phil replied in a mock proper tone.

“I am afraid I might have to turn down your humble request. I have to attend a wine tasting promptly followed by an important gala,” Dan replied with a giggle.

“But seriously Dan what are you up to tonight?” Phil chuckled.

“A whole lot of nothing. Why?”

“Do you think your dad will let you hang out with me tonight?” Phil asked. Dan could almost picture Phil’s eager grin and it made his heart swoon slightly.

“What are you trynna do Lester? I’m always down to kick your ass at Crash Bandicoot,” Dan jeered, looking over his shoulder to make sure his dad hadn’t heard him swear.

“Very funny. I’ll still take you down in Sonic Genesis,” Phil retorted.

“But, I don’t see why not? It’s not a school night and we have nothing going on. Lemme ask.” Dan said. He placed his hand over the receiver.

“Hey dad,” Dan called.

“Yes?” He responded.

“Can I hang out with Phil tonight?”

“Sure. But if you do the washing up first you can stay out until midnight instead of ten.” His dad bargained.

“I’ve have to finish my chores first. Meet outside your place after seven?” Dan proposed.

“See you then.” Phil agreed, hanging up the line.

Dan smiled to himself as he padded into the kitchen. He and Phil had been friends since the moment his family moved in down the street a few years ago. They meshed so well that Dan could barely even remember them once being strangers. Phil just had a way of easing Dan and pushing him to do what he feels will make him happier. His presence in Dan’s life was something that Dan was so thankful for. Honestly, half of the photos on his bedroom wall were of himself with Phil or the sights he saw with him.

He just had this energy to him that Dan could not get enough of. It’s probably why he fell for him in the first place. Some people have that quality to them where you just want to spend all of your time with them and get to know every last piece of their brain. And somehow, Dan got lucky and Phil felt the same about him.

By the time Dan finished with the washing up and had laced his shoes, he practically ran out of his house and down the sidewalk to Phil’s. It was past seven thirty and the last thing he wanted was Phil to think that he had bailed on him. Every rational part of his brain told him that Phil would understand but there was always that small part of him that worried too much about the little things like these. As Dan approached the front of Phil’s house, he noticed he was already sitting outside his front door waiting for him.

“You missed a pretty sick sunset Howell.” Phil commented coolly as Dan walked up to him.

“Did I really?” Dan questioned, giving Phil a hug. “Sorry to keep you waiting. The washing up took a little longer than I was expecting.”

“Don’t even worry about it,” Phil said with a smile. He was wearing a Pearl Jam shirt, ripped jeans, his trademark oversized red flannel, and converse that had been worn for far too many miles. However Dan’s favorite part of Phil’s outfit was the grey beanie that sat on top of his head, only letting a few strands of black hair peek through. In a way, Phil was everything that Dan wanted to be. He had the whole carefree spirit down and just knew how to go with flow.

“I was thinking we head to the usual spot, if that’s cool with you?” Phil asked as he got up and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

“I’m down.” Dan agreed.

Dan and Phil followed the sidewalk down to the end of their street where the forest began. There was a hidden dirt path that led straight to the back of the park that they frequented. Dan and Phil had found this shortcut on accident but it was one of the best things they could have discovered. The path gave them a more direct route to their favorite bench in the park. The one that was hidden behind the trees and overlooked the lake. Neither Dan nor Phil could count how many nights they had spent out there just hanging out and finally getting to be together outside of hiding in one another’s rooms.

“I stole these beers from my dad for us.” Phil said, unzipping his backpack soon after they’d sat down.

“What you think you’re a rebel now? Just because you decide to wear one flannel and a pair of ripped jeans doesn’t mean you don’t care about the rules all of a sudden,” Dan teased.

“And you do?” Phil countered with a slight smirk as he tossed the can to Dan.

“I suppose I can’t argue with that.” Dan replied with a shrug.

“Bottoms up,” Phil said, tapping his can against Dan’s.

Their cans clicked open and the liquid inside fizzed slightly. Phil giggled slightly when he saw the look on Dan’s face after one sip. Phil wasn’t going to lie, his dad had bought better beer in the past. Maybe he knew he was taking them so he decided to give them drinkable piss in a way to deter him.

“It’s not the greatest but it gets the job done.” Phil said, taking a gulp.

“I guess,” Dan mumbled, clasping the can with both hands.

“New choker?” Phil asked, snapping the elastic like material around Dan’s neck.

“Uh yeah, both of them are new actually,” Dan practically whispered, afraid of what Phil’s reaction would be.

“I like them. The pendant one is giving me mad Jared Leto vibes and I’m all for it,” Phil commented.

“Really? Thank you.” Dan said, flushing slightly.

“It looks cute on you,” Phil said fondly. Phil looked down at his dirty converse and took another sip of his beer.

“What are you thinking about Phil?” Dan asked, taking note of the way he sighed and look at the moon in front of them.

Phil smiled and laughed awkwardly, “Honestly, I’m thinking about _Fight Club_.”

“Oh not this again,” Dan deadpanned with an eye roll.

“Dan, David Fincher has got to be one of the greatest film directors alive. I bet you ten, maybe even twenty, years from now he’s still going to be making incredible films and people will be quoting them proudly,” Phil gushed. “He’s a cinematic genius. He knows how to grip you into a plot and feel for the characters. The immersion is just–wow–it’s so rad.”

“Okay, but can you at least talk about a different movie? Isn’t the whole point of Fight Club not to talk about Fight Club?” Dan joked.

“That’s rule one.” Phil replied very seriously before breaking into a fit of giggles. “Okay what about _Seven_? Morgan Freeman, Brad Pitt…serial killers! It’s an amazing film with so many memorable moments. I mean how many times have I asked you ‘What’s in the box’?”

“Enough times for us to be able to quote the scene word for word.” Dan said with a chuckle. “Do you really think people will even get that reference years from now?”

“Oh totally!” Phil exclaimed. “Listen, if I could one day direct like David Fincher I would be truly happy in life,” Phil mused. “Not to say that you don’t already make me super happy,” Phil added, nudging Dan.

“I can’t believe I’m competing with David Fincher for your love,” Dan said dramatically.  

“Oh com’on Dan, you know that’s not true,” Phil said, setting down his beer. He gently clasped Dan’s hand and rested his head on Dan’s shoulder.

“I know–David Fincher wins by a long shot. It’s not even a competition at this point.” Dan joked.

“I can’t kiss David Fincher like you though.” Phil mewled, leaning closer to Dan.

“You’d kiss a facehugger if David Fincher asked you to,” Dan jeered.

“That _Alien 3_ reference just makes me want to kiss you more,” Phil mumbled.

“Nope, not going to do it.” Dan joked stubbornly.

“Please?” Phil asked, batting his eyelashes.

Dan rolled his eyes. “Only because you’re so adorable,” Dan conceded. He pressed his lips against Phil’s, smiling at how soft Phil’s lips felt against his own. Every single time he kissed Phil, it felt like the first time when he awkwardly asked if they could. His breath got caught in his throat and his body was overcome with a warmth. It was a feeling he hoped he would never forget the details of.

“You taste like beer,” Phil giggled as he pulled away.

“Wow, I wonder whose fault that is.” Dan quipped back as he took another swig.

“You love me.” Phil teased.

“Unfortunately.” Dan deadpanned.

The sound of crickets and the occasional slurp replaced the sound of their conversation for a while. Still, Dan relished in the sensation of Phil subconsciously running his fingers over his knuckles and the soft breeze that was beginning to give him goosebumps. Dan had to admit it, he was never more at ease than when he was with Phil like this. It made him want to bring up all of the big things that were weighing on his mind.

“Do you really think the world is going to end this year?” Dan asked.

“Truthfully? No.” Phil replied simply. “I mean the Earth has been around for billions of years prior to the two-thousand or whatever we have been able to keep track of. If the world was really going to end, it probably should have happened by now.”

“I guess that’s one way to look at it.” 

“But I will say, if the world is going to end, I would be content in it.”

“Would you really? We haven’t even had the chance to really experience all that life has to offer.” Dan mumbled, playing with the top of his can.

“That may be true, however I know that when my life flashes before my eyes I will have moments like this one to comfort me. The ones where time feels so still, I am existing with someone who means something to me, and gives me a purpose to think beyond my mind you know?”

Dan blushed. “I don’t know. I guess, sometimes I wonder if the universe really cares. You know, time is accelerating and the world is evolving so fast, and I don’t know–I guess I’m afraid of being forgotten and forgetting things that once meant something to me,” Dan rambled.

“Well if the world ends there won’t be anything to remember or forget. All of our souls, cosmic energy–whatever we want to call it– would just dissipate along with it.” Phil said with a shrug.

“That’s not comforting at all,” Dan sulked.

“Okay think about it like this: all of the memories, feelings and moments are held within. Even though the person might be gone, they will leave with all of those good feelings you know? I will always remember this overwhelming warmth I feel in my chest that reminds me that I have found someone who really gets me and that I love to be around. No matter how far I drift into my daydreams, I know you’re here to ground me but never stunt my mind.”

“I don’t know what to say Phil,” Dan said, looking away to hide how red his cheeks were.

“Just say what comes to mind,” Phil reassured, kissing Dan’s cheek.

“You’re one thing I hope I never forget.” Dan responded, draping his legs over Phil’s lap and moving to lay against Phil’s chest. The two of them were definitely too tall to be on the bench like this but they could care less. Dan let out a small giggle as Phil ran his hand through his brown curly locks.

“Live for yourself Dan. Worry about time later.” Phil mumbled.

Dan snuggled into Phil more and let out a soft sigh. “How do you do it Phil?”

“Do what?” Phil mumbled.

“Be so carefree.”

“Who said I was carefree? Maybe I just don’t like people knowing,” Phil countered. “It’s all about outlook and attitude. Plus, it’s the minds like yours that think to leave behind history to find thousands of years later.”

“If the world does end, I hope the photos of us stay in tact,” Dan mused.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written and posted in November of 2017.
> 
> Thank you to maetaurus for betaing.


End file.
